A schottky barrier diode (SBD) does not use a PN junction. Unlike a general PN diode, the SBD uses a schottky junction in which a metal and a semiconductor are bonded, represents fast switching characteristics, and has turn-on voltage characteristics lower than that of a PN diode.
In a general SBD, in order to improve reduction characteristics of a leakage current, a leakage current is intercepted and a breakdown voltage is improved by applying a structure of a junction barrier schottky (JBS) in which a p+ area is formed in a lower end portion of a schottky junction portion, and by overlapping of a PN diode depletion layer that is diffused when an inverse voltage is applied.
However, as a p+ area exists in the schottky junction portion, a contact area between an n− epitaxial layer or an n− drift layer and a schottky electrode as a current path of a forward direction decreases. Thus, there is a problem that a resistance value increases and on-resistance of the SBD increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.